


Asking For More

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Kink Meme, M/M, Painplay, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim didn't realize that Spock likes a little pain in their relationship. How far will Jim go?  Also, can Spock take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For More

Art by: Tarenteljazz

He never even flinched when the whip came down once again.

He realized he looked forward to feeling that burning heat.

The only reaction would be a raised eyebrow.

Which would often mean: 'Is that the best you can do?'

So again, it came down, harder this time and he felt his blood slowly dripping, making a path downward.

Jim could have sworn he heard Spock cry out, barely. Was it pain or pleasure he was experiencing?

Moments later, his eyebrow rose once again. 

That was Jim's answer.


End file.
